


A glimpse into the life one of the nations power couple

by CrunchyLeaves



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Biathelte Seo Changbin, Fluff, M/M, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Model Jung Wooyoung, Olympic Snowboarder Choi San, POV Outsider, Snowboarder Lee Felix, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi San, Woosan-Centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchyLeaves/pseuds/CrunchyLeaves
Summary: The title says it all.A collection of instances of outsiders peering into and catching a glimpse of the lives and interactions of Korea's top model Jung Wooyoung and Olympic silver medalist Choi San.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	1. Supermarket

**Author's Note:**

> Through the eyes of onlookers, they peer into the life of the most sought after model Jung Wooyoung and his Olympic snowboarding boyfriend, Choi San.

“Isn’t that Choi San?” 

“Wait? Who?”

“Choi San! The Olympic snowboard medallist duh.”

“The one that won silver a couple of months back? That Choi San?!”

“Yeah, the dude with the red highlights! Looks like him right!!”

Sowon whispers to her best friend Jessica. The two girls standing in their local supermarket buying ingredients for the party at Jessica’s tomorrow night. They watch as Choi San contemplates between two different brands of marinara sauce, carefully reading the label of each one. 

“Sis, he HAWT.” Jessica whispers to Sowon, who nods her head in reply, giving her best friend the _I know right_ look. 

Snowboarding gear did no justice to Choi San’s body. Instead of the usual thick warm layers of clothing San usually sported on televised competitions and snowboarding photos on Instagram, San had dressed down. In a plain black muscle tee tucked into a pair of black distressed denim and high cut black boots, the outfit showed off the man’s incredibly toned arms. He was not particularly buff given his leaner frame but those arms were certainly nice to look at. San even had some makeup on, nothing particularly strange for the modern young Korean man, probably some concealer, brows and just a little bit of brown eyeshadow to give his eyes a bit more depth. His red highlights really complimented his features, making them sharper, giving the man an overall chic, almost intimidating look. As if standing too close to perfection would cause one to get cut by his jawline or something. 

Just at that moment, another young man walks up to Choi San. His arms cradling quite a few vegetables which he sets down in the shopping cart San was pushing. The man’s silver hair made him stick out like a sore thumb, dressed in an oversized dark grey sweater tucked into light acid wash jeans and black converse high tops. He goes up to Choi San and envelops the Olympian in a back hug.

Jessica hears Sowon gasp audibly beside her. 

“Jung Wooyoung.” Her best friend says in a revered whisper. 

Startled, Jessica takes another look at that man. The silver-haired man wore not a drop of makeup but even without it, his skin was like porcelain. Clear, white and smooth. Not a blemish insight, which makes all Korean girls cry a little on the inside. His features were distinctively softer, especially obvious next to Choi San, but nothing short of beautiful. 

How could one man look so effortlessly handsome? That truly was Jung Wooyoung. The model whose face has graced countless of magazines.

To make it worse, the oversized sweater that he donned swallowed Wooyoung’s frame making him look even smaller and his messy unstyled hair made him look adorably soft. 

Jessica could feel the pang in Sowon’s heart as her best friend stared at the male model’s cuteness. Completely different from the sexy sultry looks Jung Wooyoung served on Vogue Korea or the model’s Instagram page. If a picture of Wooyoung in this state was to be captured, all of Korea’s young women would be weeping. For god did not make all men equal, he loved Wooyoung way too much at conception and puberty.

Jessica and Sowon continued to watch Jung Wooyoung and Choi San interact. Which was a strange sight to say the least.

Who’d imagine a winter Olympian and a model would be acquainted with each other, much less be close friends. 

_Very_ close friends so it seems. 

Jung Wooyoung rests his chin on Choi San’s shoulder, rocking the taller’s body from right to left as his arms gripped San’s waist. San seems to ignore Wooyoung’s display of affection for the most part, finally deciding on the tomato sauce in his left hand and gingerly setting it down in the trolley. San leaves the trolley be and walks (more like waddles with Wooyoung clinging onto him) slightly over to the pasta section. The man now deciding on what pasta he should purchase given the ridiculous array of noodle types. Wooyoung seems to speak to San, which the olympian ignores. 

This exchange goes on for about 4-5 minutes. It’s seriously mindblowing to see two famous people from drastically different fields be such close friends. 

Then Sowon almost breaks down next to Jessica.

Choi San seemed to give out a loud sigh and look over to Wooyoung, speaking to the model. The model had been wearing a pout which quickly vanished at San’s words. 

Wooyoung then kissed San’s cheek and sprinted off to god knows where.

Jessica needed to double-check her perfect eyesight. 

Jung Wooyoung just kissed Choi San on the cheek.

Jessica’s jaw dropped.

Choi San then wore a disgustingly love-struck, almost teary-eyed look when Jung Wooyoung returned with the largest tub of vanilla ice cream and an even larger smile on his lips.

That smile was blinding.

Sowon was pretty much sobbing right next to Jessica at this point, the two having witnessed the most wholesome adorable public display of affection physically possible to man. Jessica swears felt a tear rolled down her cheek. 

This world does not deserve WooSan.

\---

“Sannieeeee.” 

San ignores the voice calling out to him cutely. 

“Sannnieeeeeeeeeeee.” 

The voice from behind now much closer, dripping with aegyo. San felt said person rest their chin on his shoulder, arms clinging onto his waist. San ignores the other, looking at the variety of pasta that sat on the supermarket shelves.

San was a strong man. It was always something he prided himself with. He never once cried, even when he had broken his leg and could not compete in the nationals four years ago. Instead he picked himself up and pushed himself harder once he was all healed. He trained even harder when he made the Olympics qualifiers and finally clinched onto the silver medal for his country. San was cool, chic, at times even intimidatingly cold. San even knew he was good looking especially when he sees the girls swoon as he looks in their direction. He was not at all weak.

His resolve shall not crumble. He was an unmovable rock. A mountain just like his name. A strong man. A strong man indeed. 

“Sannnnnnniiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.” 

San made a mistake. 

He carelessly turns and looks to the boy next to him. Wide puppy eyes and pouty lips. The boy had his cheeks squished against San’s shoulder, silver hair looking extra fluffy and tousled today without any styling. The fact that he was barefaced, drowning in San’s dark grey v neck sweater that threatened to fall off the boy’s left shoulder, exposing too much milky skin and the smooth collarbone for it to be legal. The boy even has the nerve to intensify his pout.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuckerty Fuck.

Fuck. 

Who was he kidding, San was weak. A weak man. Only and especially in the face of Jung Wooyoung. He might as well launch himself off the mountain he so very loved to snowboard on for his foe was much too powerful. 

Dammit, Jung Wooyoung.

Wooyoung saw San’s resolve crumbling and resisted the smile creeping onto his features. 

“Fine,” San sighed. “Only one tub.” 

Wooyoung cheers loudly, pecking San on the cheek before bounding towards the ice cream aisle. 

San watches his best friend and the love of his life run back with a tub of ice cream in his palms, smiling so widely it literally wrenches his heart.

San cries internally, for the god has truly blessed him to die as a happy man. 


	2. University

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> San studies at a university near Pyeongchang towards the countryside to reduce commute time from the mountains , school and home. While Wooyoung had moved to Seoul to pursue modeling and lives alone there in his own apartment.

At the first sound of the bell, Eunji was out of the lecture theatre. Her four-inch heels clicked loudly as she speeds walk down the increasingly crowded corridor heading towards the cafeteria. 

Today was D-day. 

She is going to muster the courage to ask Him out. 

That handsome dense bloke has been playing hard to get for the past two months (which clearly indicated interest) but then again she was Lee Eunji, all the boys in their university wanted even a chance to score a date with her. Pretty, popular and rich. Eunji knew she had it all.

Eunji even made sure she looked extra good today. A white off-shoulder sweater that dipped a little, revealing just some playful cleavage, paired with an extra high-waisted dark grey skater skirt and fishnet leggings. Eunji put in extra effort to look flawlessly beautiful today by waking up a little earlier to curl and style her hair, wearing her favourite falsies, some extra sparkly eyeshadow glitter and cherry red lipstick giving herself the innocent cute look. Eunji even wore her favourite pushup bra to make sure Her Girls be looking extra extra good today. 

There was no way she was going to get rejected, even if the boy was seeing another girl, Eunji knew he would instantly drop her for herself. No questions asked. The thirsty stares she got the moment she arrived at school from both upper and lower classmen just confirmed it. One dude had walked into the lockers because he was blinded by her beauty.

Pushing open the cafeteria doors, Eunji knew it was showtime.

\---

It’s easy to spot him given his dark hair with red highlights. The boy sat with two others, what’s their name, Yunha and Mungi (?) chatting happily as they had lunch.

“Hey baby.” Eunji purrs as she saunters towards the three boys, her hand rests on San’s shoulder, stroking the soft material of the black and blue long sleeve he had on. Eunji fails to see San’s attempts to shift away uncomfortably. 

“Please do not call me that. I’m not your baby. Not your boyfriend. Heck, I don’t even know you, Eunji.” San grabs her hand off his shoulder, turning around. Eunji instead holds onto the man’s hand refusing to let go. 

_ If he was going to play hard to get, then two can play at that game. _

“Awwwwwwww Sannieeeeeee don’t be so cold. I know how passionate you could be in the bedroom.” Eunji pouts, batting her long lashes, the last sentence comes off in a softer whisper in San’s ear. Eunji clings on to San’s arm, pulling his arm into her chest so they were kinda squishing against her breasts. She watched as San’s face goes red with a strong blush.

_ Men cannot resist the charms of a woman. _

“I know you like it.” Eunji tightens her grip despite San’s attempts of retracting his arm, pushing his hand onto her chest so he was practically groping her boobs.

“Eunji!” San shouts, impossibly red. 

_ Oh, how weak were the hearts of men. This boy was simply flushed with want. _

“Um, excuse me.” A polite male voice cuts in. 

“Can’t you see we are having a moment here?!!!” Eunji snaps without thinking. 

_ This bitch cutting in cause she wants a piece of olympian dick too.  _

Eunji turns, watching as this silver-haired male comes in between her and her Sannie and fucking sits on his lap. Son of a-

“YOUNGIE?! I- THI-THIS IS NOT WHAT IT SEEMS!!!!.” San panics wide-eyed, pulling his arm roughing out of Eunji’s grasps. 

The other male, however, puts his finger on San’s lips effectively shushing him and ignores the words unsuavely tumbling out of San’s mouth. He instead capturing his lips before the red-haired male could continue stuttering. The boy boldly drapes himself all over San, moving and grinding his hips onto the Olympian’s body, straddling the boy in front of countless pairs of eyes who watch this ongoing scene. It was vulgar, obscene to say the least.

Eunji did not get a clear view of this ugly motherfucker but the nerve of this slut to launch himself so shamelessly onto San. 

Eunji watched in horror as the boy’s hand travelled from San’s back down to his butt, groping San’s ass in the tight leather pants he wore, drawing out moans from the redhead. The noisy smack of lips echoed the whole cafeteria as onlookers fell completely silent.

“WHAT THE FUCK YOU WHORE GET OFF HIM! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO HE IS?!” Eunji pulls the two apart. San was absolutely blown, his lips redden, cheeks flushed, eyes fluttering open, the boy was just on his way to popping a boner. The silver-haired boy stands up slowly, delicately pulling himself away from San and stares Eunji dead in the eye. 

It was at this moment Eunji knew. She fucked up. 

The boy was slightly shorter than herself in heels, probably no more than 5’8. His silver hair parted in the middle bangs a little long at his eyes that had blue-grey colour contacts in. He had a smokey eye, eyeliner smudged on the corners making his eyes look sultry and huge. His lips plump and redden as if he wore lipstick. Dressed in a flowy dress shirt and tight jeans accessorised by a couple of chains, he wore a pair of gold buckle black loafers. The boy was gorgeous. He looked like a bloody celebrity, not your above average looking college student who dressed well. 

“You think I don’t know who he is?” The boy raised an unimpressed, perfectly shaped eyebrow. 

“I think it’s more like you don’t know who he is.” Wooyoung’s voice was unapologetically harsh towards Eunji. “This man which I just had a steamy make-out session with is Choi San, we have had many many make out sessions before today and even had sex more times than I can count with my fingers. He has won four snowboarding cross championships medals, one bronze and three gold, two X games medals and has bagged a silver Olympic medal earlier this February during the Olympics. He is ranked top 7 on the world’s scoreboard. He is currently the fastest man for snowboarding in Korea and snowboarding is his life. It’s has been for the past 15 years. Recently he is starting to get into makeup which he looks undoubtedly good in but I feel a little guilty as San sometimes feels like he has to improve his appearance to be seen around me. While he presents himself to be cool, almost intimidatingly untouchable, he is a bigass dork who is freaking hilarious and loves plushies especially Shiber, his furbaby. He spent most of his childhood with his grandparents in Pyeongchang as he parents are hardly home. That was where he fell in love with those darn mountains and meet his childhood sweetheart-”

“BUT-But San claimed he had a lover in another college...How could you make him cheat on her.” Eunji tries to reassert herself. Whispers started to grow louder in the cafeteria as onlookers started to get a good look at the silver-haired boy.

_ That dude looks so familiar.  _

_ How can a boy look like that? _

_ Wait. Isn’t that Jung Wooyoung?  _

_ THE Jung Wooyoung? _

__

“Dumb bitch.” Wooyoung mumbled under his breath before continuing. “He said Lover, it’s gender-neutral. I’m based in Seoul because of my agency and manager. I model while still attending college. You know what this is a waste of my breath. Babe?” 

Wooyoung stretches out his hand for San who was still seated. 

“Yes?” San takes his hand and stands as well, his gaze not leaving Wooyoung (that stare stirs something in San) . 

“We are getting out of this shit hole.” 

San grabs his backpack with his free hand allowing himself to be gently pulled along by Wooyoung.

“Bye, Yunho, Mingi!” Wooyoung turns to wave cheerily at the two boys still seated at the table.

Eunji was just left standing there speechless while the whole cafeteria exploded into hysteria.

\---

Wooyoung pulls San into the nearest room they see, which happens to be a janitor’s closet. 

“Have I told you how hot you are Wooyoung?” San had his boyfriend against the wall, taking in the other’s beauty once more. Noting the sharpness of his nose, natural aegyo sal that happens when Wooyoung had a particularly good night’s sleep, Wooyoung even wore some lip tint today apart from the redness from making out. 

“I almost popped a boner when you went all alpha on that bitch and claim me as your boyfriend,” San whispers into Wooyoung’s ear, stealing the silver-haired man’s lips. “In front of the whole school too. Aren’t you worried about people talking?”

“I didn’t see anyone filming but if we have to go public about our relationship so be it. Korea loves me anyways and you just won their first medal in cross, they’ll love us as much as Changlix.” Wooyoung busies himself with San, feeling the growing fiction in his pants.

“It’s gonna be hard to top the nation’s favourite couple.” San pulls away, hand cupping Wooyoung’s cheek, stroking his lover. 

“Well we got that bitch off your back for good, how about we take our victories in stride.” Wooyoung smiles wickedly. San could not help but smile as well. 

“Mischievous as always Youngie.” San pinches Wooyoung’s nose in affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as fluffy and cute as the previous chapter but i kinda wanted a variety of POVs. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos! I really appreciate feedback:)


	3. Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woosan snowboarding, ft. Changlix.

Yoonwoo was positively ecstatic. The men’s national snowboarding team had scouted him for a training session at Yongpyong over the course of three days. This meant he would be able to train with the nation’s best boarders, learn with and from them and possibly meet his idols. It was an opportunity of a lifetime.

At the base of the expert course slopes, Yoonwoo gripped onto his board tightly, listening intently to one of the coaches explain the course in front of them. 

“So you see this is one of the most challenging slopes in Korea due to the steepness and shape of the terrain. As you all know the steepness greatly affects speed, meaning that you would be pretty much flying off the cliff as soon as you come down. Hence we will not be trying this slope yet, I wanted to show you the level of which…” The words of the coach started to fall on deaf ears as Yoonwoo watched a small speck of bright yellow race down from the top of the slope in front of them.

That bright yellow snowboarding jacket and red goggles were unmistakable. The boarder riding down was Choi San, currently the fastest snowboarder cross athlete in Korea who also holds the national record. Yoonwoo’s idol. 

It was even more amazing to watch in real life than on the tv screen. Choi San truly was as fast as they say, that man was easily ridding down the difficult terrain even doing a trick or two. The speed at which he was going made your heart seem to stop, so fast that it clearly did not seem safe but you could not tear your eyes away from that man. He was called The Devil for a reason. It was just at that moment Yoonwoo noticed a boarder coming from right behind San. The man wore what seems like a light blue rented snow gear, racing down the slope as quickly as San. Yoonwoo was shocked. The other person was racing Choi San?! AND KEEPING UP?!

By the time there were almost at the base of the slope somehow the blue snowboarder manages to get in front of Choi San by gliding longer in the air at the last jump. And the two reached the end of the cliff with much ease. 

“Who was that other dude?!” Yoonwoo spoke much too loudly without meaning too. 

“Rented blue jacket? That’s Jung Wooyoung. San’s only competitor in terms of speed in Korea, a little rusty on tricking as he does not get to ride as often but that dude is crazy fast. Apparently, Coach Park has been asking him to join Team Korea since he was 14 with San but the boy refused. Now he drops by every college break and integrates himself with the men’s team. Super cool dude. ” A startlingly deep voice resounded next to Yoonwoo, causing the 14-year-old to jump back with a shriek. Yoonwoo turns to see a young man standing right next to him, dressed in forest green snow gear with ‘Australia’ printed on the back of his jacket. The man’s fair skin was littered with freckles and his ginger-pink hair tucked into a thick black beanie. The cold made his skin take on a rosy hue which matched his hair, he must have been snowboarding for a while now.

“Lee-Lee Felix from Australia,” Yoonwoo whispers in shock. Another one of his idols, admittedly not his favourite since San was his favourite and did snowboard cross while Felix was on the halfpipe. But Felix was a legend, being only 18 but had won an Olympic gold for Australia not to mention a thousand other titles.

“Yep, that’s me.” The ginger giggles, which sounded nothing like his deep speaking voice. 

The other kids started to turn around too, staring in shock. Their jaws dropped even more as a figure clad entirely in black came up from behind Felix. Black ski jacket, black snow pants, black skis, black beanie, black goggles and black gloves. Even from far away many could tell that was Seo Changbin, Korea’s only other biathlete. He was pretty much Korea’s gem considering how only two biathletes qualified for the Olympics and Changbin brought back Korea’s first-ever bronze medal in his event. That man was another legend, beating out all those tall ass Scandinavians with their long limbs and long strides. He was also terrifyingly intimidating, the only two times the media has caught him smiling had been when he was on the podium at the ceremony and when his boyfriend, Lee Felix, ran across the snow crying and kissing him right after Changbin got off the podium. The two were easily the most iconic power couple athletes in Korea right now and everyone loves them. Even homophobes were converted when they saw Felix smile at the camera, the boy had a biathlete, two countries and a continent at his fingertips.

“Ah just in time. Felix, Changbin, why don’t you two show the kids a few moves on the advance slopes just over.” Coach Park indicated in the general direction to the left. 

“Sure thing Coach!” Felix says cheerfully while Changbin simply nods. “Let’s go, Binnie!” 

Felix tugs at Changbin’s arm. “Come along now kids!!” 

  
  


\---

San stands on top of the slope, his board in his right hand wedged into the soft snow. 

“Just like old times huh.” San turns to the beautiful man right next to him. Despite the rented blue jacket and ugly camo pants, the other was able to make it look stylish. Bloody hell it was snow gear for Pete’s sake yet Wooyoung made it look like he was about to be on the cover of a sports magazine. 

“Exactly like old times, I’m gonna continue beating your ass.” San smirks putting on his iconic red goggles. 

“As if.” Wooyoung rolled his eyes. “Last time I check I could still beat you on this slope. You needa get into shape Choi if you’re thinking about a gold in the next four years.” 

“Last one down is paying for dinner.” San lays down his board, strapping himself in, Wooyoung follows in suit.

“Eat my dust bitch.”

And they were off. 

Everything around San zooms past in a blur, the white from the snow and the blue from the sky seemed to be a mishmash of colours. San could feel his body teeming with adrenaline. His knees move with familiar motion, a streamline forward going with the grooves of the snow and bending when he jumps over smaller slopes. San loves this the most. Moving so fast that it feels like he is flying, the wind brushing against his ears and clothes that is louder than his own pounding heart and breathing. To make it even better, San catches a glimpse of light blue from the corner of his eye. Wooyoung just behind him, tailing him uncomfortably close that his own competitive nature cannot deal with a possibility of defeat. He could hear Wooyoung let out a breathless laugh. Boy did it sound like wind chimes. 

San knows how much his boyfriend misses boarding. He could see how Wooyoung loves the mountains as well, it was his childhood second home. 

Okay stopping with the boyfriend admiration and appreciation and back to the task at hand, they were nearing the base of the slope. Looks like San had this one in the bag. 

Until he didn’t. 

At the last jump, San didn’t bend his knees enough. He only realises this when he had jumped and was in the air, he knew he was going to land earlier than Wooyoung and longer air time for Wooyoung allowed for the other to possibly overtake him. That was exactly what Wooyoung did. While San did not lose control, going just as fast, Wooyoung was already half a board ahead of him and it was only smooth slope down. Dammit.

The two stop in unison, the inertia causing a huge pile of snow to get flung into the air. San does not register an angry ‘YAH!” instead a loud cheer from Wooyoung. Who quickly unbuckled himself from his board and started running circles around San shouting like a 7-year-old in victory. 

“JUNG WOOYOUNG GET BACK HERE!” An angry gravelly voice comes from behind San. San sees a small angry man (smaller than Wooyoung) run after Wooyoung in his skies, arms trying to grab Wooyoung however failing to catch him as the skies clearly slowed Changbin down. Instead, Changbin just hobbled after Wooyoung. The scene was painfully comedic, San and Felix could not hold back their laughter. They laughed till they were rolling on the snow, forgetting that there was a group of twenty kids watching them. 

  
Coach Park Jinyoung just sighs. Kids will be kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about physics or a great depth of winter sports. I am merely a winter sport enthusiast. Do excuse the poor sporting sense along with the poor grammar. :")


	4. Photographing Random People in LA (ft. Supermodel Jung Wooyoung & Korean snowboarder Choi San)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by Jessica Kobeissi's videos especially where she takes photos of strangers in various countries.

_Video Description: Totally unexpected running into top Korean model Jung Wooyoung and Korean Olympic silver medallist Choi San. Admittedly did not know who they were when we filmed and shot this video but definitely became a fan of the two! Wooyoung is a really outstanding and easy model to work with and San is surprisingly as photogenic._

Despite the number of times Sophie has done this, it would never stop being awkward the first couple of rounds. You’d think that doing YouTube for more than 5 years would have enabled one to develop thicker skin. However, even after doing 4 videos with the same concept in 4 different countries, Sophie still cannot get over the initial shy awkwardness of talking to random people.

Sophie spots her first victim. A lady sitting by a café down the street, a book in her hand. What had caught Sophie’s eye was the women’s fiery red hair that framed her doll-like features. Her entire outfit oozed grunge bad bitch vibes with her black tube top, an oversized plaid shirt that was slipping down one shoulder and chunky black boots. The transparent large frame glasses and gold jewellery that adorn the women’s ears seemed to complete the look.

Sophie gestures to her camerawomen, and long-time best friend, Stacy who nods in approval.

“Hey… Sorry to disturb you!” Sophie starts off trying to sound as energetic and friendly as possible as the woman looks up from her novel. “I’m Sophie Strief, a professional photographer. I really like your aesthetic. Is it okay if you’d model a bit and I’ll take photos of you? It’s for a YouTube video and I’ll send you the photos via Instagram DMS if you want.”

“Yeah sure.” The lady agrees with a gentle smile. “I don’t mind.”

“Great!” Sophie releases a breath she did not know she held. “I wanna take a few shots with you and your book then a couple of you sitting or standing.”

The lady nodded doing as instructed and Sophie sprang into action, Stacy filming from behind her.

“Can I have you turn towards me a little?”

“That’s good! Could you lift your eyes slightly upwards? Look at Stacy, not me. Yes. Yes. Okay, could you stand up real quick?”

The woman places her book next to her abandoned cup of tea, angling her body into a casual pose for Sophie. Sophie takes a couple of shots from a lower angle before taking two more close up shots.

“And we are done!” Sophie quickly shows the women the photos.

“Oh wow, these look really good. You’re a great photographer!” The lady says.

“Thanks.” Sophie smiles. “Your ig handle?”

“ Oliveiasomuch but spelt as olive-i-a.”

“Sure will send them over! Thank you so much!!” Sophie thanks the lady once more before looking for her next victim. She really hopes to find at least 10-15 strangers at least for this video. Sophie runs into a couple more interesting individuals. A young tattoo artist. An old man with a pair of dark rounded sunglasses smoking with his brother. A trio of teenage girls, one Latina, ginger and a brunette. A pregnant women dressed for work, her high heels and tight dress that flaunted her baby bump was simply amazing.

Power walking down the streets Sophie really wanted to get as my photos as possible as the afternoon sun began to set welcoming golden hour. Stacy follows right behind her with equal urgency. They take a right turn down the street and see two individuals who immediately catch her eye.

Two Asian boys, most likely in their early twenties or late teens, walked down the street. The slightly taller of the two had dark hair styled into a mullet, silver peaked from longer strands of hair at the back. He had bangs that ended above his eyes, parted slightly off centre following his natural hairline, a couple strands of fringe in the front had also been dyed silver like the back end. It was a little strange to say the least, for the random patch of silver hair seemed out of place but the man still pulled it off. Dressed in a bright red, somewhat distressed, checked vest top, cropped dark washed denim jacket and incredibly hugging black pants, the taller even donned on a simple black choker with a silver cross. Sophie really liked the boy’s reddish-pink eyeshadow, it did not make him appear feminine at all, instead, it seemed to compliment his fair skin. The shorter boyfriend, Sophie assumes they were a couple judging by how they were holding and swinging their entwined fingers, was absolutely stunning. Gorgeous even. Silver hair pushed back but a couple of soft loose strands still fell over his forehead. His eyes grey with colour contacts and dusted with dreamy looking orange eyeshadow blended with a little brown at the edges. In a grey mock neck sleeveless, black jeans ripped at the knee, dress shoes and oversized dark blue animal stripped fuzzy sweater, boy did the shorter make a statement. Not at all tacky but definitely fashionable and unique. The silver chain on his left ear glimmered in the setting sun, making the boy seems to shine almost, Sophie thought she was seeing things. Sophie watched the shorter throw his head back in laughter at something the taller boy said. Her hands seemed to move on their own, snapping a candid without even realising.

The taller seemed to notice her actions as they walked closer to Stacy and Sophie.

“Sophie!” Stacy chides at her best friends impolite actions, noting the couple walking towards them. Just the way the two walked was intimidating, the taller was easy and laid back while the younger walked in a way Sophie could only describe as attention-grabbing as if the whole street was his runway.

“Shit.” Sophie curses under her breath when the two boys make eye contact with her.

“I’m so sorry I took your photo. I know it’s incredibly impolite.” Sophie quickly says as the couple come by, hoping that the two were not angered by her actions. “I’m Sophie Strief, a professional photographer based in England. I’m doing a video on YouTube where I take photos of people I meet on the streets of LA. I really like the way the two of you dress and interact so I could not help myself but capture the moment.”

“Ahhhh it’s fine. No problem.” The taller says in understanding, his accent clearly indicated English probably was not his first language. He translates for his silver haired boyfriend who seems to be a little lost to what Sophie just said. Sophie makes a mental note to slow down and simplify her speech. She watches the two discuss between themselves in a foreign language sounding most like Korean form what she picks out, before the taller turns to her again.

“Would you like to take more pictures for your video? Or...”

“Yes, that would be great.” Sophie smiles to the couple, who share a nod with each other. “We could take it against this grey wall.” She points to the wall right next to them.

“Individual or together?” The taller speaks.

“How about individual shots first then as a couple?”

The taller pushes his boyfriend forward first. Sophie watches as the boy gets into position against the wall and for the first shoot of the day Sophie did not need to speak a word. The boy’s gaze drastically changed as soon as he was in front of the camera. He plants his feet firmly on the spot, tilting his head upwards almost arrogantly. Usually, it was not at all a flattering position yet the boy looked just the right mix of confident and nonchalance. He changes positions so easily and flawlessly between each shutter. Hands in his pants pocket, shoulders more relaxed. Rocking slightly backwards and tilting his body ever so slightly to the right. Then shrugging his jacket off one shoulder, exposing just half of his bicep. He leans against the wall and instinctively Sophie moves to capture the boy’s side profile. She takes a shot of his whole body, lazily leaning against the grey bricks. Another one up close and the boy gives her a dangerously seductive side-eye with parted lips and eye role with a mischievous smirk which the camera just eats up. Without any instruction, it was like the boy read her mind. He bends down and sits on the sideway. One leg up and the other to the side, he gazes away unimpressed, he leans his head against the wall eyes closed, then sits right up staring right at the camera. His eyes were captivating. As if the more you stared, the deeper you were pulled into his grasp. Sophie does not even realise she has taken more than forty pictures of this single person until the boy breaks into a large smile all of a sudden. Feeling another’s presence behind her, Sophie sees the mullet-wearing boyfriend making faces behind her.

“Sorry. I just wanted to make him smile.” The taller boy smiles sheepishly. “He rarely smiles in a lot of the photos he takes.”

“Oh really? You two take a lot of photos?” Sophie turns back to the silver-haired boy who seemed to get the message that he should take more light-hearted photos. Hence the playful smile and wink, followed by forced laughter that seemed so real when the boy carelessly threw his head back just like before.

“No, I don’t. But Wooyoung does.” The taller says.

“I’m model!” Wooyoung speaks in English for the first time. It’s cute, just like the duck face he was pulling that Sophie does not miss. It made sense now, why the shorter was so enchanting. He really does look the part.

“Sannie your turn.” Wooyoung stands up with hop and gestures to his boyfriend who takes his spot.

“Sorry, I don’t really know what to do…” San, Sophie supposes, says a little unsure.

“Confident!! Fighting” Wooyoung chirps from the side, giving his boyfriend little boxing fists.

San smiles at Wooyoung’s antics but prepares himself for the camera. Sophie is not going to lie, San was equally as photogenic as Wooyoung. San angles his boy towards the right, arm first on his belt, before slipping his hand into his pocket, body facing right but looking slightly downwards to the camera.

“Yes. That’s good.” Sophie says compliments were always encouraging, especially for those not used to the camera.

San lets his jacket fall off both shoulders, revealing lean muscular arms. He looks away, eyes cold but attractive.

“Very good. Could you flex for me?”

San does as he is told, pulling off his jacket, passing it to Wooyoung off camera. He brings one arm to the back of his head, flexing as Sophie takes a couple more photos. San had a nice physique, very different from the typical buff man. Instead of lean, smooth and fair but incredibly well defined.

“Could we take some with the two of you together?”

Wooyoung takes the lead, returning San his jacket which the taller wears around his arms. San leans against the wall, Wooyoung presses his nose into the crook of San’s neck. Sophie captures a close up where Wooyoug is looking with That stare into the camera. Wooyoung steps back going the more traditional route with the next few shots. San’s arm loosely slung around his shoulder with San bending down casually. Wooyoung sitting while San stood arms around his back as if this was a real editorial.

“Gorgeous! Thank you so much!” Sophie finally sets the camera down, very satisfied by this shoot. She is sure she has taken more than a hundred photos of this couple at this point.

“No problem.” San and Wooyoung bow in thanks which she returns.

“Where are you two from? Could I get your Instagram's so I could send you the photos?” Sophie passes her phone with Instagram open to San.

“We are both from Korea. Wooyoung actually had work in New York but now that it’s done we decided to come to LA for a short holiday before returning.” San returns the phone back, Wooyoung nods in agreement with a bright boyish smile.

“Cool, you two are an incredibly cute couple. Thank you once again! Enjoy the rest of your trip.” Sophie and Stacy wave goodbye to the two foreigners.

\---

Slump against a ford of pillows, Sophie looks through the photos taken earlier today. She seriously took a lot of pictures of Wooyoung and San, her fingers scroll continuously downwards. For most of the other individuals she came across today she took probably about ten or so for each, she easily narrows down to the best two or three shots, San and Wooyoung, on the other hand, it was like every photo was worth saving. San did mention Wooyoung was a model…

Out of curiosity, Sophie opens Instagram on her laptop. She goes under her following tab and sees two new handles. **@_choi.3_** and **@owoyoung**. Sophie clicks onto Wooyoung’s account first.

The numbers shocked her.

8.7 million followers.

That’s a huge number. It makes Sophie’s 1.4 million followers and 3 million subscribers seem small. Especially for a model that was a lot of people, he could be the top 20 most followed models in the world for she knew.

Doing a quick google search, Sophie could not believe it. She was right. The man she met earlier was on list, number 11. Looking through a little bit more Sophie then realise how big of a deal Wooyoung was. Brand ambassador for Jo Malone Korea, has been on all the big magazines covers at least once. Another click or two Sophie finds photos of fashion week New York Fashion week which happened for the past three days. Wooyoung walked everyday for Alexander Mcqueen, good to note. His walk was impeccable. As expected. Sophie cannot believe she has met such a high profile celebrity without realising it! He was so humble also. Choi San was so lucky to land a boy like Wooyoung.

Returning back to Instagram, Sophie opens San’s instragram handle to learn a bit more of Korea’s top model's boyfriend. San was definitely good looking and suited Wooyoung well. Realistically, Sophie would not be surprise if San was a designer or part of the modelling industry. Sophie’s eyes trailed down the screen.

2.2 million followers. Wooyoung’s boyfriend seems to be also quite the celebrity as well.

Instagram bio…

**Team Korea 🇰🇷🏂**   
**Father of Shiber 🐶 @mountshiber**

This man was a national snowboarder. Damn. Sophie looks at San’s posts, many on the mountains, snowboarding, a number of individual photos travelling (which were chefs kiss), a few shots with friends including selfies with Wooyoung. Sophie spots one more recent photo, where San had been bowing. In the shot, someone was placing a medal around his neck. Sophie clicks onto that post.

A silver medal. With the caption reading

_Took one for the team. Such a great honour. Pyeongchang 2020 you were amazing. 🥈🇰🇷_

Swiping, Sophie sees the second photo. San placing a kiss onto Wooyoung’s cheek. Wooyoung smiles impossibly wide, the Olympic medal hanging around his neck.

Some people are just so lucky to have found their soulmate huh.

—-

“You sure about this Woo? She’s a pretty big Youtuber, there is a good chance that video would go viral. I don’t want to harm any career opportunities.” San rests his chin on Wooyoung’s neck, breathing in the smell of Wooyoung’s body soap and laundry scented clothing.

“It’s about time anyways, I don't wanna keep hiding. I want to post ig stories of our dates, overload my account with cute photos of you and me with you. Jongho has asked me about it a while back and the higher ups already gave the green light. It’s not like I care what other people say anyways. And neither did Korean take Changlix all too badly. We should be fine.” Wooyoung turns his head away from his phone screen, facing his boyfriend, their faces just inches apart.

San’s hair messy and damp from his recent shower, dark and silver strands masked most of his features. Wooyoung cannot help but angle his arm to stroke the soft locks. San places a kiss on Wooyoung’s neck, spooning him closer.

“I love you.” San says softly.

“I love you too, Sannie.” Wooyoung whispers as he hears San’s breathing become softer and more rhythmic. Before long Wooyoung hears an unintelligible mumble as a arm rests holding his wrist.  
—-

**Photographing random people in LA (ft. Supermodel Jung Wooyoung & Korean snowboarder Choi San)**  
11,592,930 views

Comments

**addxxcin99:** YouTube randomly recommended me this. Clicked for the hot men, stayed for the cuteness..  
 **700 likes**  
 **12 comments**

**iwilldiewithSSWooSan:** My crops are thriving. My finances prospering. My acne clearing. We need to protect WooSan at all cost.  
 **2.7k likes**  
 **54 comments**

**ArvoookaDooo** : Find yourself someone who looks at you the way Choi San looks at Jung Wooyoung.  
 **3.9k likes**

**standaysicc:** I’m painfully single help.  
 **4.4k likes**

**r.i.p** : sophie is unimaginably lucky to have physically witness a supermodel and Olympian walk down the street and survive an interaction like that  
 **273 likes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these fits had inspired me  
> Wooyoung: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/370984088055442764/   
> San: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/863987509748496987/

**Author's Note:**

> my writing is super rough around the edges so please comment your thoughts down bellow!!


End file.
